megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Pegasus Magic
is one of three Satellite Admins from the Mega Man Star Force series. He is an AM-ian and one of the three wise sages of Planet AM. Game History ''Mega Man Star Force He appears along with Dragon Sky and Leo Kingdom to give Geo Stelar a trial to determine if he deserves the Star Break when playing the Pegasus version of ''Mega Man Star Force. After Mega Man defeats his Shadow form, the Star Break is granted, but will manifest only in times of sheer need. Pegasus reappears when Geo learns how to use the Star Break powers and defeats a Jammer. He shows up again when Geo is attacked by a group of Jammers without Omega-Xis, defeating the Jammers and encouraging him to reunite with Omega-Xis, while also granting Geo part of his power - his GX Giga Card. He makes another appearance when Andromeda is defeated asking Cepheus to help rebuild AM. Later the real Pegasus can be fought in Deep Space to earn his Battle Cards. ''Mega Man Star Force 3 He, along with Leo Kingdom and Dragon Sky, reappears during the bonus chapter, warning Mega Man about Sirius, saying that even they can't defeat him. Abilities *'Super Armor:' Pegasus Magic cannot flinch. *'Status Guard:' Pegasus Magic is unaffected by status ailments. *'Frost Missile:' Pegasus Magic constantly generates Frost Missiles that fire down the columns that he is not standing on. *'Star Road:' Two adjacent columns flash. Pegasus Magic then charges down these columns. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Negative Blizzard:' Pegasus Magic lowers his body, and fires an icy wind that will freeze the player. This attack cannot be dodged, and is not used by the Shadow form. *'Ice Edge:' Pegasus Magic summons a sword that will slash three adjacent panels. this attack is not used by the Shadow form. *'Pegasus Freeze:' A battle card display is shown on Pegasus Magic (Pegasus Freeze). After a while, time will freeze as he executes an attack similar to his GX card (Pegasus Magic GX), freezing the player. This attack cannot be dodged or blocked, and is used only by the SP version. Anime History Mega Man Star Force In the anime, Pegasus Magic (along with Leo Kingdom and Dragon Sky) save Geo Stelar from Cepheus as he attempts to use Andromeda to destroy Earth. Pegasus takes Geo to the satellite where he, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky tell him that Omega-Xis did not kill his father, Kelvin Stelar. Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon begin to fade away and give Geo their Battle Cards. As they fade away, they call Omega-Xis back to Earth. All three Satellite Admins die in a suicide attempt to kill Andromeda. Battle Cards ''Mega Man Star Force ''Mega Man Star Force 2'' Pegasus Magic cards can be used with Wave Command Cards. ''Mega Man Star Force 3'' Gallery Concept art of Pegasus Magic.png|Concept art of Pegasus Magic. Category:Mega Man Star Force series characters Category:Mega Man Star Force bosses Category:AM-ians Category:Satellite Admins Category:Aqua and Ice bosses Category:Mythological design Category:Optional bosses